No Longer Thirsty
by Oh Sweet Solace
Summary: The story of a hungry sultan, seeking revenge. The story of a friendly prince who wished only to make a lover’s dream come true. The story of a lonely princess — how she lived — and died." the story of Jasmine's parents, including Jafar and Razoul


_No Longer Thirsty_

_-A more adventurous theory of Jasmine's parents' history._

The story of a hungry sultan, seeking revenge.

The story of a friendly prince who wished only to make a lover's dream come true.

The story of a lonely princess — how she lived — and died.

_SideNote: a "drabardi" is a fortune-teller-like being_

**No Longer Thirsty**

"Najila," the Royal Vizier summoned the princess.

Najila bowed. Her long braid brushed over her shoulder and hung low almost to the ground, "Yes."

"It is tomorrow that your suitors are to arrive. It was your father's will that you choose one."

Najila rose from her bow, "I will be careful to choose a wise man for the kingdom's sake."

"Yes," the vizier stood up solemnly. Since both the Sultan and the Sultana were assassinated, he drastically stiffened.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," he nodded and dismissed the princess.

------

Zared held up a map. "If Bohdan is traveling from Agrabah, he will most likely stop at the Ajiib Del Nur Oasis. We must beat him there!" The jealous sultan held up a hand and pointed to the south. "Come on!"

Zared was king starving for power on his way to seek Princess Najila's hand in marriage. Najila's kingdom exceeded his. Zared knew her kingdom was very friendly with Agrabah, and she was most likely to choose Prince Bohdan over himself.

_But Najila can't choose a dead man for a husband…_

------

Prince Bohdan rode atop his white horse in front of his caravan. Beside him was his royal vizier, Jabir.

"Jabir, do you find it unwise that a man at my age should court a young flower such as Najila?" Bohdan asked of his vizier.

"No, Sire. Plenty of kingdoms do such things. Besides, in this case the princess has a choice! And you have such distinguishing features; any young girl could mistake you for twenty. Do you agree, Jafar?" Jabir turned to his apprentice.

"Yes, Sir," he nodded. Though he would rather have been the one atop the grand white horse on his way to court a beautiful young princess.

Bohdan peered over at Jafar. Jafar was a grown man and only a bit younger than Bohdan. He was dark and almost camouflaged with the dark-as-night mare he was mounted on. If Bohdan hadn't had such a friendly personality, he would have noticed how sinister Jafar's appearance was.

"Well you're a bit quiet, Jafar," Bohdan called across, "for a man who is to become my royal vizier in a month."

"I it is a long and tiresome journey, Sire," Jafar answered dully. From behind him flew a young parrot just learning to fly. It perched on Jafar's shoulder and squawked.

"That bird is growing quickly!" Bohdan remarked. "'Iago' you call it?"

"Yes," Jafar answered numbly. "I am attempting to teach it speech."

"Well the moment it utters its first word tell-" Bohdan paused and jerked his head to the side. An arrow pierced the air beside him and landed on a guard's shield.

"We are under attack, Sire!" Jabir called out.

"Who would attack us?" Bohdan wondered. "Nevertheless. Battle positions!" The small army of guards behind Bohdan spread out before him. They brought up shields and grabbed their clubs. A storm of arrows flung across at them, but was mostly shielded by Bohdan's guards.

Bohdan squinted past the small army in front of him to see a slightly smaller army of men in black and red standing on the outskirts of the Ajiib Del Nur Oasis. But he couldn't spot their leader. The enemy eventually ran out of ammunition.

"A small ammunition!" Bohdan exclaimed. "Already out!"

"I advise we charge," Jabir suggested.

"Yes. Very good," Bohdan stood up, "Charge on my order!… Now!"

At that, all of Bohdan's men charged forward towards the opposing team. The defenseless army retreated and ran into the oasis.

Bohdan laughed, "Enough, men! I think we've given them the basic idea. I don't think they'll mess with us. Even so, let's stop at the oasis for refreshment."

------

"What? We're out of arrows?" Zared fumed. "I told you not to squander all of our precious weapons!"

"They are coming into the oasis, Sir," the captain informed Zared.

"We can't let them see who they defeated! Tell all of the men to move to the exit of the oasis! Tell them also to turn their tunics inside out! We can't let Bohdan see who it was that attacked him once we get to Shanyistan."

"Yes Sir," the captain bowed, lucky that Zared hadn't killed him on the spot like he usually would have done.

------

The next day, Najila put on a fuschia robe with a golden sash as her maid strung beaded ornaments across her forehead, barretting them on either side into her silky black hair. When the maid left her, Najila braided her thick hair. As she did, she began thinking about whom she would pick_. _

_I must choose the one that will fulfill what the _drabardi _told me._

Najila got up after tying her hair with a gold ribbon and headed for the courtyard. When she arrived there, her royal vizier greeted her, "The princes and sultans have arrived. It is in a moment that I give the word for their entrance. You have tonight and tomorrow to choose your suitor."

"So it will be," Najila bowed swiftly and sat on the throne. The vizier stood beside her. No matter how luxurious and comfortable the throne chair was, Najila always felt lonely upon it. But she prayed dearly that on this night the one who would rid her of her loneliness would come along.

A messenger entered the room, "The princes are ready."

"Let them in," Najila nodded. As they walked in, her heart raced in excitement and even joy! They stood in a row, and Najila scanned their faces. Some were young, or old, or egotistic, or pleasant, and some were creepy.

The vizier waited for them all to enter. There were about fifteen to twenty of them. When they had finished lining up, the vizier took out a scroll and began to read from it, "We thank you sincerely for traveling all the way to seek our dear Princess Najila's hand in marriage."

Najila stood up and walked forward. As a part of Shanyistanian tradition, she walked down the line of nobles as they kissed her hand one by one. Some of them made her shiver, but she hid it well.

"Those who have kissed your hand today are-," the vizier took out a list of names, "Rajah Abeshik Naik…" Najila watched as each name was called out as each one bowed. It was more becoming to suitors if the princess remembers their names, so she came up with ways to remember them.

In her mind, Najila seemed to have list of the suitors. She would mentally cross out the ones she couldn't stand as the night went on.

------

The next day, the princes were allowed to spend time with Najila under low supervision. This way Najila could learn about them.

Most of the suitors made Najila extremely uncomfortable. Obviously, by the way they stared at her, they were not attracted to what kind of person she was. Some even had the nerve to say this out loud or even say what a great addition Shanyistan would be to their kingdoms.

When Najila had one suitor left, she saddled her horse and rode off to the palace fields. Crying, she rode. None of them fulfill the _Drabardi'_swords. From behind her came a galloping noise. Heartbroken, Najila had her horse gallop even more quickly. But when they reached a ravine, her horse was startled and threw her backwards towards the ravine.

Quickly, the rider of the other horse leapt off and grabbed Najila's wrist. Najila quit struggling when she looked up into the eyes of her rescuer. They were soft and tender in a way that captured her and seemingly commanded her to cooperate. He pulled her up and sat her down on a rock under a cherry blossom tree.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," he apologized.

"I'm sorry for riding off. It was not the proper thing for a princess to do," Najila bowed her head.

"Well, I won't tell if you won't."

Najila looked up quickly. Did those words just come out of a prince? "I thank you for your kindness."

"Bohdan, prince of Agrabah. I'm pleased to meet you," Bohdan bowed.

"As am I," Najila returned a bow with an unexpected smile.

"You are surely a swift horse-rider. Your trainer has definitely done well."

"I thank you, Prince Bohdan of Agrabah."

"Don't be so stiff, child. I won't judge you! In fact, to prove it, you may call me Bo Bo. My friends back in Agrabah call me that."

Najila looked at Bohdan, who was currently rubbing a petal of cherry blossom. _He is definitely charming and his kindness seems to know no bounds._

"I do hope you're as charming here as you are back in Agrabah."

"Oh really, you find my antics charming? People find me a bit childish for my age at times."

"I don't mind it."

Then there was a silence. A silence that allowed Najila to accumulate her feelings. Najila was definite that this man was the most suitable man out of the parade of suitors. They just met, and she was afraid that her sudden burst of love for the man was childish. Calf's love. But at least she felt some love for him; she felt none for the other suitors.

"Sire!" a voice came from beside them.

"Jabir!" Bohdan got up. "We were riding our horses under the supervision of her guards when her horse spotted a snake. Spooked, it took off running and nearly fell down that ravine! We just stopped to let it settle down." Bohdan looked back at Najila, who seemed to have smiled.

Jabir bowed knowingly, "As you say it is, Sire. I shall report it, but I advise you return before suspicions arise."

"Very good, Jabir," Bohdan mounted his horse. Najila did likewise, and they rode back to the castle, a friendship born.

------

The next day, Najila and her vizier stood before the princes and all of Shanyistan to announce their sultan-to-be. "Her Highness Princess Najila, Heir Apparent to the throne of Shanyistan has chosen a suitor! His Highness, Prince Bohdan of Agrabah!"

At this, the crowd roared. Though they did not know anything about their new king-to-be, it was expected that they cheer. Besides, Shanyistan would finally have a sultan!

Bohdan walked up to the tower to Najila and her vizier. Najila squeezed his hand and smiled as they waved to the crowd. All were happy for them… except for one person.

Zared.

------

A strong unbreakable love formed between Najila and Bohdan over the next years, though before the marriage they only knew each other briefly. They spent every moment of every day with each other. Such happiness between two rulers had never been witnessed in Shanyistan in all its history.

Also, conveniently, Bohdan's only brother inherited the throne of Agrabah when Bohdan went to rule over Shanyistan.

But there was still Zared.

Zared went back to his country the day Bohdan and Najila's betrothal was announced. As soon as he stepped foot into his castle, his mind went crazy with jealousy, malevolence, and most of all — hate. His mind and heart were set on one thing — a conspiracy.

It took him three years to finally get his plan together. A month after Najila's twentieth birthday, Zared sent spies to Shanyistan. The night they arrived, they snatched Najila right from her bed.

Najila gave a shriek; Bohdan leapt from bed and drew his sword. Two of Zared's men fought Bohdan by sword as two others escaped with Najila. Finally, Bohdan won and rushed toward the window where the man had escaped with his wife.

"Guards!" Bohdan yelled. "Najila has been kidnapped! Close the palace gates! Let no one in and no one out!"

Frantically, Bohdan put on his robe and hurried out the palace. A guard rushed up to him. "My liege! Your gate-men have been slain!"

"Where are they?!"

"They've escaped, Sire," the guard bowed.

Bohdan gathered many guards and went on a frantic ride to beat the imposters, but they were never found.

Just before sunrise, Bohdan returned to his room weeping. As he gazed out his window, he saw faint specks of horses riding off into the desert.

------

"People of Shanyistan!" the royal soothsayer announced before the city from the same tower that Najila's betrothal had been announced, "It is with much grief that we announce that last night, your Queen Najila was kidnapped."

The crowd murmured frantically among themselves at this.

"We advise you to…"

As the soothsayer went on, the sleep-deprived Bohdan sat on his bed, holding one of Najila's sashes. He wept into it, only slightly comforted by the smell of her perfume in its softness. He knew he would stop at _nothing _to find who it was who had kidnapped her and to get her back home safely. _Nothing_.

------

Meanwhile, Najila was placed on a luxurious sofa-like bed. When she awoke to a room of luxury, she leapt up and started calling for her husband. From behind her came Zared. She still remembered him; he was the worst of all her suitors.

"Zared?" Najila faced him.

"Najila! Queen Najila, I should say," he swept a meaningless bow. "You have grown to be such a beautiful queen. How is Bohdan?"

"Cease your mocking. Why have you brought me here?"

"Men are greedy, dear Najila. When one wants something, they go after it. Me? I want Shanyistan. I have ever since before I met you. I also want a queen. You being the queen of Shanyistan, it works out nicely for me. But I don't want any traitors in the presence of our wedding, so I brought you here."

"Well you should know that when a woman doesn't want something, she makes sure to remove it," Najila snapped.

"We shall see," Zared slipped closer to Najila, who answered him with a slap. Hiding his irritation, Zared faked a grin. "I have a gift for you." Zared picked up a lovely crown from a nearby dresser and lifted it over Najila's head. She smacked it before it touched so much as a hair on her head. It landed on the ground a few feet away, causing the large emerald in the center to fall off.

"You'll warm up to me," Zared turned with concealed anger and left the room. Najila looked out her window. Nothing but a city of forced labor and desert for as far as she could see.

------

Three months went by. Bohdan had searched all nearby castles, finding no sign of Najila. Najila was sent to The Ajiib Del Nur Oasis when word came of Bohdan and his men entering Zared's city in search of the queen of Shanyistan. Zared tried hard not to kill Bohdan on the spot. Unplanned murder was a dangerous and foolish thing to attempt.

Zared was sure not to tell his land about how he had kidnapped the queen of Shanyistan. As far as they knew, he fell in love with a woman name Frieda. When Bohdan arrived, Zared made one of his concubines pretend to be his queen.

Heartbroken, Bohdan left the palace.

When Najila was returned and learned that her beloved Bohdan had come searching for her and was tricked and sent away, she screamed. Guards had to practically drag her and throw her into her room against her will. Shrieking, Najila smashed a vase Zared had bought her. Shards shattered everywhere. She cut a "B" onto her palm, letting everyone know she was loyal to her husband and not to Zared.

The furious Zared had her locked in a dungeon for a month with little food or drink to calm her. When released, Zared noticed that Najila's stomach had bulged out a bit — she was pregnant!

"What is this?" Zared hollered. "Treason! Guards! Lock her up again."

------

Unbeknownst to Najila, there was one man in the palace who felt compassion for her. He was a guard in Zared's court. But he never was truly loyal to Zared's cruelty.

His name was Razoul.

Razoul took his horse and escaped into the desert. His destination was Shanyistan.

------

"My liege," Bohdan's vizier approached him quietly.

"Yes Jafar," Bohdan breathed.

"A guard from the court of Zared has come with news for you. It is about Najila."

Bohdan sat up in his throne, feeling both hope and fear, "Let him in."

The doors were opened to Bohdan's study and Razoul entered. He bowed, "Your Highness, the Sultan of Shanyistan. I have news for you. A month after your queen Najila's twentieth birthday, she was kidnapped by spies from another kingdom. These spies were sent to Agrabah by the Sultan Zared."

"Zared kidnapped Najila?"

"Yes, Sire."

"And you are…"

"Razoul. I am a guard in Zared's court. I have mercy for your queen and ventured through the desert to bring you this news."

"I thank you greatly-"

"But there is more."

"Go on."

"Zared has discovered Najila's pregnancy and is furious. I fear for the health of your queen and her child."

"She is pregnant?"

"It is your child, I promise you. Najila has not allowed Zared to lay a hand on her."

"I thank you, Razoul."

"One thing I beg of you."

"Anything."

"Do not send me back. My consequence I fear will be great."

"No, please stay. I will see to it that you are given great respect. If it would please you, I will appoint you as a guard."

"That would please me. Thank you, your Highness," with that, Razoul bowed and exited.

"Jafar!" Bohdan called.

"Yes, my liege."

"Saddle all horses and prepare for war."

------

Lying on the cold floors, Najila touched her stomach. Perhaps the _Drabardi's _promise is coming true.

Najila thought back to when she met the mysterious _Drabardi_. Her kingdom was under attack by a jealous land. The palace was blazing in fire. The attack began sort of like the Trojan War. A large group of men entered the palace to present a gift to Najila's father.

Najila was in her room when she heard people yelling that the palace was under attack and the king and queen had been killed by the visitors. Before she knew it, Najila was scooped up by one of her guards and was being rescued from the burning palace. The guard holding her was hit from behind and fell to the ground unconscious.

So not to be assassinated, Najila fell with him and pretended to be unconscious as well. A large stampede of guards trampled over the both of them. When they had passed, the dying Najila crawled back to her room, having no where else to go. With what strength she had left, she reached up to a vase with a Jasmine flower in it. She removed the flower and raised the water-filled vase to her lips.

"Excuse me," Najila heard a voice, "Could you spare some water? I am excruciatingly thirsty."

Najila looked over to see an elderly old woman standing over her. Najila looked down at her water. There was only a little bit in the vase, "I am extremely thirsty. But I am going to die anyway. Have it." Najila handed the water to the old woman and laid down her head to sleep.

"Child, do you know who I am?"

Najila reluctantly looked up and squinted at the old woman until she recognized her.

"You are a _Drabardi_," Najila mumbled, "A teller of stories and fortunes."

"Dear child, what is it you want most?"

"My family."

"Your family is no longer here," the _Drabardi _tried to say this sweetly, "But because of your love, I will not let you die until you have a deeply loving family. Then you will be no longer thirsty."

"Thank you," Najila murmured as she drifted off to sleep. When she awoke, there were cheers of victory mixed in with weeping, for the foe was defeated, but at the cost of the great sultan and sultana. Najila assumed the throne at the age of twelve the next day.

For weeks, people were marveling over how much of a miracle her survival was. But only Najila knew about how the _Drabardi _had spared her.

Now, as Najila sits morosely in her enemy's dungeon, hope comes back to her. For perhaps, with this baby, she would finally have what she wanted most — a family.

Deep in thought, Najila was startled by a sudden stampede of men running through the hall yelling, "The sultan of Shanyistan has declared war!"

------

A month later, Bohdan's army marched into the desert to meet Zared's. Bohdan sat in front to issue his army to begin. Zared's army arrived exactly when Bohdan's did. Bohdan scanned their front line for Zared, but he saw no sign of him.

Figuring he was a coward, Bohdan started, "Ready! Charge on my word!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" a voice came from within Zared's army. Zared trotted to the front line. Bohdan's heart beat cut time when he saw Zared. For seated beside Zared with a knife at her throat was Najila.

"Najila!" Bohdan yelled. "Zared, this is between you and me! Let her go!"

"Now why, figuring in the current situation you would say that, would I do that? You charge, I kill her. You don't, I take her back to my castle where she'll be safe and sound."

"You kill her, I kill you!" Bohdan yelled back.

All of a sudden, a roar of thousands of men made its way to the battlegrounds. Both armies looked to the west, where another army was charging towards Zared's army. It only took a moment for Bohdan to recognize it as his brother and Agrabah's army.

Zared was so busy making things out, Bohdan charged at him and snatched Najila from him, not taking the risk of killing him.

"Run, brother!" Bohdan's brother yelled.

"After them!" Zared pointed to Bohdan and Najila. Zared's army chased after Bohdan, but Bohdan's brother intercepted them. Bohdan didn't even look back, he just kept on riding until all he heard was his own horse's hoof-beats. He eventually came upon the Ajiib Del Nur Oasis and lay Najila down gently in a small patch of flowers.

It was both of their reactions to immediately embraced each other.

"What happened? What did he do to you? Are you okay?" Bohdan flooded in with endless questions.

"I'm okay. He kept me locked up for most of the time. I ignored him and didn't let him come near me. He was going to marry me, but I resisted."

She squinted in pain, "I guess there's no physician around, is there?"

Bohdan held her close, "No, my love. Why?"

"My water broke back there."

Bohdan got frantic, not knowing what that meant.

"It means I'm ready to give birth."

------

Bohdan's brother set his eyes on Zared and locked him in his view. Furious over what he had done to Bohdan and Najila, he resisted anything in his way to make sure Zared was slain.

------

A half-hour later, Bohdan held in his hand his baby — a girl. Najila was extremely weak from the lack of food she had been given and was further weakened by childbirth, but refused to be upset. Even if she had tried, she wouldn't have been able to; she was too overwhelmed with glee about her daughter.

After cleaning her in the waters of the oasis, Bohdan held the baby girl up to Najila's face. "Definitely looks like you. Same beautiful eyes." The little princess was born prematurely, but seemed to have so much strength.

Still lying down, Najila took the baby into her arms and looked up into her peaceful eyes. A simple sash was wrapped around her. "You and your father are truly the best things that could ever happen to me." Then she gazed at Bohdan, who was kneeling at her side. "Bohdan, I'm tired. I think I need to sleep."

Knowingly, Bohdan held her head and asked her one thing, "What is her name?"

Najila looked beside her at the most beautiful flower she had ever seen, "Jasmine. Her name is Jasmine." Najila looked up at her husband, who approved. "I love you both." She kissed Jasmine's nearly bald head and fell asleep.

**------**

**Epilogue**

**------**

Bohdan took Najila into his arms and wept.

"Brother," the voice of Bohdan's brother interrupted him.

Bohdan looked up.

"It is won," he knelt beside Bohdan, realizing what had happened, "I'm sorry, Brother." Comfortingly, he put his arms around Bohdan. After Bohdan settled down, his brother gave him a smile, "Well I see I am an uncle now!"

Bohdan returned to Agrabah. He felt that he would become depressed if he stayed in Shanyistan. But he placed his brother on the throne of Shanyistan, where he ruled well and prospered. Having being beaten, Zared's palace was free for the taking. So, he joined that kingdom with Shanyistan.

Bohdan's life was filled with pleasure as his daughter's growth enlightened him. She grew up to be a beautiful princess — just like her mother.

The end!!

(All characters belong to Disney except for… well most of them belong to me if you think about it. But everyone except for Najila, Zared, Bohdan's brother, Jabir, Najila's vizier, the suitors (except for Bohdan), and all citizens of Shanyistan and Zared's kingdom belong to me. I named Jasmine's father Bohdan, but he still belongs to Disney. All places belong to me except for Agrabah. Okay maybe I should've just said everyone except for Jasmine, her father, Jafar, and Razoul belong to Disney. Lol. One of the suitors' names, Abeshik Naik, is actually someone I know; it's an awesome name. I had to use it. Thanks Abeshik! If I missed anyone (which I probably did) you can probably figure out who belongs to whom. And thank you Heather for answering a million questions!)


End file.
